Sadic Angel
by InFecTiOn-Red
Summary: Drama/Fantasía/psicológico/Yaoi. -Que graciosa era la vida, que aquellos que lo catalogaban como monstruo, tuvieran razón en todo. Que resultara ser una verdad muy ácida cual debía digerir, aceptar, conformarse y vivir con ello, nada de si era humano. La pulga tenia razón, como lo extrañaba... ( 3 capitulo actualizado-Limite-)
1. Chapter 1

**Atte:** Joichiro Kanra

**Sádic Ángel**

_Primero que nada, ya no es humano. Ya no lo es._

_Uno, Dos, Tres_

_¿Izaya?_

_Tienes miedo, no se te culpa, él está contaminado._

**La copa de vino.**

Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Afirmo si tuviste algo en algún principio.

¡Alza la copa de vino!

Prueba el sabor del hierro sangriento.

La ira significa su: Fuerza.

Tú me sirves.

Y te lo devuelvo.

_**Te he estado vigilando.**_

Haz creído tú humano, que tú fuerza se había otorgado por arte de gracia de la naturaleza.

Dios no es tan benevolente.

Tus infinitos huesos rotos fueron provocados a consecuencia de tú origen.

Tú madre es una ignorante, tu padre un insensato, tu hermano no es tu hermano es un guardián del santo enemigo. Papa Dios destructivo que intenta matarte pero por obras del destino termino matando al pecador humano cual no puede ser salvado.

Orihara, Izaya. Un ser humano que no tiene nada que ver contigo, monstruo. Ha interferido en las barajas de tu alma.

Ahora en este punto de tú vida has llegado al límite de decir:

-Quiero regresar.-Se ahogó duró atascando el líquido ferroso en su garganta.

Nunca.  
Nunca volverás a tener una vida normal, jamás, en toda tu existencia Heiwajima, Shizuo.

**Next…ó ¿End?**

¿Raro? Pero así es la temática. Quien ha leído mi historia llamada demonio, si la han leído pues es esta misma reescrita. Más explicación, no hay. Es para la imaginación-nah es broma puede que lo narre.


	2. Prologo

**Atte: Joichiro Kanra**

**Prologo**

Fue una triste tarde cuando supe la desgraciada noticia sobre su infortunada mala suerte. No solo era su "Propia maldición" como quería pensar en los rincones de su hogar, Izaya estaba ya muerto y fue causado por el mismo, claro Izaya, no él, aquel desvalido humano que tenía su vida perdida en solo unos pedazos de carbón inservible que no servía ni para quemar fuego en ninguna chimenea, por otro lado debía acordarse de que no vivía en su vieja casa sino en su actual departamento con modernos electrodomésticos en Tokyo- Japón, Kanto-Ikekuburo. Un Domingo católico por la tarde, hora de muerte 04:17 p.m…Humano, un humano nada más…

Quería realmente destrozar todos sus pobres bienes y maldecir con paganos embrujos entre unas encriptados símbolos creados por su propia sangre.

Cuanto tiempo había estado ensoñando por oír la miserable voz de ese ser humano que tanto le ha causado altibajos en su vida de ignorante. Porque no era suficiente mantenerlo con vida, porque seguía muriéndose sin importar cuantas almas tomase, cuántas vidas de otros tomase, ¡Eso era bastante pagano! Su naturaleza no era esa, bueno ya no tenía nada que refutar sobre naturaleza cuando ha sido desvergonzado por su propia debilidad mortal, cuando tenía algo de esa debilidad, pero ya no la tiene, ahora es fuerte en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Shizuo Heiwajima no puede morir ya por nada, porque es un bastardo monstruo que ni tiene compasión por nadie más que por él mismo, y el ser humano infeliz que trata de salvar de su destino marcado.

Odiaba que se lo repitirán, y esa niña malévola era el peor de lo casos de hostigamientos infernal de Luzbel.

—Deja ya a ese inútil, que se va morir de todas formas. —Me miró con risa sin necesidad de gesticular mueca de sorna, su mirada expresaba su apatía gestual. —Ensucias el piso con todo ese gasto de brujería, ya estás dando pena y eso que te respetó.

Era un fastidio aquel mensajero en forma de niña petulante y engreída. Le hastiaba en todos los sentidos, desde su forma formal de caminar hasta su manera de moverse tan…tan "Ella o El" ni siquiera sabía si ese mensajero era hombre o mujer. —No Fastidies. —declaré. —Esta situación no te importa, yo hago lo que se me plazca con mi trabajo, así que no me colmes la paciencia "Cosa"

—Igual va a morir. —afirmó burlona.

— ¡Cállate! Que quieres de mí, hacerme acordar que necesitas alimentos para engullirte de almas inocentes y…porque me miras con esa cara tan desagradable "Cosa"

—Mi cara siempre ha sido igual. —camino alrededor de mi pintado diabólico, y examino la calidad de aquel pintado ensangrentado. —Tú no cambias ¿verdad? —rió entre dientes como una hiena. —Sangre de perro enfermo, Shizuo has matado a muchas personas para que utilices esta cosas tan malas como un perro malo ¡Por eso se te muere! ¡Ridículo!

— ¡Déjame! Esto funcionara esta vez, ni creas tanto he usado almas muy vandálicas para esta hazaña. Rufianes que me merecen realmente morir. —no podía evitar una despreciable sonrisa enferma eso le disgusto al mensajero.

—Shizuo, tú no eres un Santo justiciero, eres una especie de nephilim o algo por el estilo, incluso he pensado que eres un especie de Vampiro, pero nah, no puedes ser un Ángel, no tienes nada de uno, que cosa eres tú, yo debería llamarte cosa pero tengo una forma muy distinguida de ser y…

—Si,Si,Si …Ya cierra tu maldita boca "Cosa" —interrumpo cansado, intentaba concretarme en esta frase como era, ni se acordaba la citas. —Punctum temporis est ex combusta…

—También eres imbécil, sabes que puedes hablar en tú idioma no es como si no pudiera entender tú pésimo latín. Me das vergüenza, yo no debería estar contigo, debería decirle al amo que hizo mal en ofrecerte su mano cuando tu desvalida existencia se extinguía para tu papito. No te arrepientes. —habló con falsa lástima, porque de tan solo ver a ese amorfo te dabas cuenta como disfrutaba verle tan miserable. —Echar a perder tu vida ignorante por un humano, no te gustaría dejarlo morir y volver a ser la bestia imbécil que espanta mortales—se siente entre una de la bancas y apoya su codo en la mesa de madera…—Un simple humano te arruinas la vida mortal que preferiste tomar, lo peor es que te denigraste a verte como esto que eres ahora un animal salvaje un Demonio con apariencia de Ángel y complejo de Vampiro que necesita tragarse un montan de sangre para vivir, no sé qué cosa eres la verdad.

—Yo tampoco sé qué cosa eres pero no ando hostigándote las 24 horas del día. —reclamó enfurecido, estaba completamente hastiado de esta forma de vida. Ya ni quería salir a la calle por el motivo y razón que si salía vería el umbral pestilente de todas esas almas hechas mierdas. —No me interese si eres un ser amorfo asexual de apariencia infantil, incluso creo que eres mujer pero con esa boca me contraías. Lilith es más formal que tú "Cosa"

—Insolente monstruo. —escupió ofendido. —Agradece que te salve de tus incontables ataques animales, y del susto que se llevaría tú doncel enfermo de vida, déjalo morir porque no lo dejas morir y listo ¿No decías Odiarle con toda tú alma, humana? Ahora lo améis como una mujer, y eso que a pesar del corto tiempo de este mundito, has estado así por algunos añitos porque el mundo para nosotros gira de otra manera. Aunque es tú culpa también, debo destacar, porque si hubieras hecho casos a las advertencias tú condenado padre no le hubiera cortados los hilos para andar.

—Dios no es mi padre enclenque amorfo. Nadie lo es, ni sé que soy, no soy nada. —pronuncie otra vez la cita, repetidas veces hasta el cansancio. —Me importa un carajo si fui creado como ángel guardián de Izaya.

—Es tú culpa vez. En vez de ayudarle lo mataste y ahora eres esto que eres. Una vergüenza para tu señor.

—Debería decir lo mismo de ti. —me acerque enrabiado de cólera, quería estrangularle pero su naturaleza no era tan débil, sonrió abominablemente y me causo un dolor de cabeza cuando usó su talento en entrometerse en mi cabeza.

—Maldita cosa ¡Ya termine! Te daré tu cena cuando quieras. —lo dije con algo de malevolencia, como si la"Cena" fuera cualquier clase de comida que acostumbraba antes de todo el martirio. —De verdad lo dejaría porque me resulta bastante repugnante darte de comer, preferiría comérmelo todo yo y al amo y dejarte a ti si nada.

—Que malo eres Shizuo. Si yo mato a tú novio dirías lo mismo, no entiendo porque descartar a esa deliciosa alma viperina y malvada por tus caprichitos, ya no ere nada como dijiste así que no sirve de nada.

—Maldita mierda. Tú sabes que todo esto lo hago por él. —Me exaspere, estaba demasiado harto de seguir oyendo esa voz tan degradante y frívola, pero que se podía esperar de esa cosa amorfa, para eso existe. —Si fuera de otra forma te mandaría al demonio a ti, y a todos, y me atrevo a decir que hasta tu amo.

—También es tu amo. —observo el techo como si hubiera algo interesante que ver. —Veo que te arrepientes de esto. Shizuo, pero en el momento que…

—Ya lose. —interrumpí. —lo sé, pero siento un amor más grande por su alma que tú no entiendes. No entenderás nunca como le amo, basura. —aprieta lo dientes al verlo indiferente. —Ni siquiera importa cuánto te lo diga. Tú no entiendes cosa.

—Igual va a morir. Mientras sea un humano, claro, yo te propuse…

— ¡No! No pienso hacerle sufrir igual que yo. Es un infierno necesitar humanos para vivir, un infierno todo.

—No juegues conmigo. Ese hombre es un Demonio sin necesidad de tener sangre heredada como tú comprenderás…

—Yo no soy un demonio. Joder.

—Pero heredaste la sangre de uno, ese es Luzbel.

—Esto ya no tiene sentido. Como puedo ser un ángel guardián cuando tengo sangre maldita.

—Pregúntale a tu padre y a tu madre. Y a tú supuesto hermano que tenía planeado matarte. —vuelve a reír sin estupor y eso me irritaba. —Además de ese Dios que tanto te ha jugado la vida. Creo que quería solventar el daño que hizo con el amo para ver si tú eras diferente pero no eres igualito, uno cae por su narcisismo y el otro cae por su enamoramiento rayado lo infantil.

—Solo…solo. —quería pegarle la boca con cola, una cola sumamente potente. —Olvídalo, vamos con la "Cena"

—Bien loe avisare al amo. —desaparece como el humo.

El conjuro ya terminado. La casa más lúgubre que antes, una fuerte llamada telefónica desesperada que provenía naturalmente de la casa de Shinra, pero obviaría ese detalle como las ciento de veces qué ya lo había hecho.

Salí de mi casa golpeando fuerte la puerta, troné los zapatos al suelo, subió las escaleras del edificio con gran cuidado de no llamar la atención de sus adorados vecinos.

El refrescante aire que resoplaba en mi rostro cual no sentía más que una leve ventisca. Él bullicio y los lamentos, la gente orando, las almas perdidas llamándolos y provocando hervir sus venas, calentando su piel fría y seca. El dolor agudo en la espalda cuando esos dos miembros huesudos de su espalda salían para llenarse de misteriosas plumas enseguida, al ver el reflejo de mi excelentísima visión al otro lado. Como mi lengua saboreaba el deseo y el placer de devorarme todo lo que veía, humanos, a todos ellos.

Cabe decir que si en un principio esa idea apestaba y lloraba todos los días por ello. Con el tiempo se volvió un repugnante placer que le provocaba risas.

_Todo Ikekuburo era atormentado todas las noches por una bestia de plumajes oscuros. Tenía ojos rojos como la viva sangre, y un cabello castaño que brillaba por la noche. Algunos lo confundían con una gárgola pero no había comparación con ese monstruo. Lo llamarón el Sadic Ángel ._

_¿Algo curioso, no? Pero lo más divertido era la curiosidad el origen de todo esto ¿verdad? Que el mismo Orihara, Izaya estaba completamente intrigado por saber de este mítico ser que atormentaba todo Ikekuburo. Pobre Hombre que no sabía que era el punto origen de la tragedia. _

_Lo peor era que ni su enfermedad, ni nada están consiente. Diciéndolo así Izaya desconocía que su vida era solo un manojo de hilos débiles que posiblemente una pluma los derribaba._

_Fue hasta que el maldito Shizuo lo consiguió. Pero no resultó muy bonito su éxito, cuando Izaya se enamoró y cuando los dos se encontraron en plena escena cruel de sus actos, actos de Shizuo._

—_Shizu-Chan que…tú, no puedo creerlo. Tú eres el atormentado._

_En vez de sonar retorcidamente excitado. El informante sentía una intensa angustia porque por primera vez sintió miedo de perder algo. Ese algo era Shizuo._

_**¿Next o end?**_


	3. Limite

**Atte**: Joichiro Kanra.

Música recomendada:

Broken Iris Music - Colorful Mind

Límites

Se le había pronosticado un tiempo determinado. Un año o dos más como máximo, pero le habían afirmado con seguridad de que no sobrepasaría del plazo más largo. Pobre de su alma, tan miserable y echada a perder por una enfermedad congénita en el corazón. Por una vez quería creerse así mismo que no tenía ese órgano en el pecho para ser aquel endemoniado hombre como tal describen, aunque desgraciadamente tenía ese miembro muscular en sus adentros, si no lo necesitara como debía necesitarlo estaba muy seguro que lo desprendería de su interior. Seria completamente divertido seguir viviendo al desprenderse de un corazón, y asustar a su malhumorada secretaria en segundos.

¡Pero que desgraciada es la vida! Repetía con gran ironía dando vueltas en su silla giratoria. Uno no puede seguir disfrutando de la maravillosa gloria terrestre ¡Que injusto!, ¡Qué injusto! Se burlaba desquiciado, mientras pensaba que impredecible seria la muerte cuando tocara la puerta de su casa.

Deseaba con todo esmero maldecir a su padres por darle un cuerpo tan inútil, una mortalidad tan peligrosa, un corazón tan mortífero como el que tenía dentro, sin olvidar la fatiga del trabajo y otras enfermedades que contraía por ser un descuidado.

Visualizo en su mente repentinamente la visión del rubio némesis, aquel ser de magnifico estado de salud. Shizuo no se merecía nada, tal fuerza, tal vigor, tan extensa vida, le enrabiaba porque desperdiciaba su buen estado con el mal vicio de fumar. Por esos motivos y su gran odio a la monstruosidad de aquel hombre quería sobrevivir, para si con suerte llegaba a mandarlo a la tumba de una vez por todas. El mundo no necesitaba a un gorila descontrolado…estaba un poco molesto que fuera ese mismo día cuando Shinra le había revelado que tendría que dejar toda su rutina si quería mantenerse con vida, oh sino que se abstuviera a pagarse un tumba en los próximos meses.

Claramente era precisamente lo que estaba elaborando en aquellos instantes. Unas llamadas para dejar sus bienes y pertenecías a la personas indicada, no se le ocurriría para nada del mundo que otra persona que no conocía se acercara a su oficina.

Había mantenido el secreto de su vulnerabilidad muy bien guardado desde un buen tiempo. Estaba asimilando que no le quedaba el vigor, ni fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en pie, de todas formas era la mala vibra de todo Shinjuku, algo perdido e inútil físicamente y espiritualmente, si yacía un paraíso en algún lugar naturalmente no daría ni un solo paso a él. Estaba asimilando como daría un final cuando un dolor perforador apuñale determinadas veces su pecho, cuando su cuerpo sude incontrolable como unas cataratas, en el momento que sus ojos se llenen de sorpresa y estallen con grande exaltación cuando su aliento mismo lo ahogue.

—Que lamentable. —sonrió perversamente. —Qué vida tan gloriosa obtuve. Hay pobre de mí, aún no he hecho nada de lo que deseaba, que triste que termine todo de esta forma. —miró el techo hipnotizado como si hubiera algo allí. Vigilando constantemente,causándole un estremecimiento, tal vez si fuera más sensible ante los espectros vería al parca oscuro encima de él con su gran hoz amenazándolo con el arma en el cuello, rozándole con la punta, como diciendo ya falta poco, un poco para que te desvanezcas.

— ¡Izaya! —levanto la voz con fuerza para que fuera escuchaba, para que saliera de su ensoñación. Y le pagara su adelanto. —Termino mis horas de trabajo, quedamos ayer que saldría a las cinco. Bueno…—frunce el entrecejo cuando observa al hombre pensar en la musarañas, estaba como desaparecido de su mundo, en su mente. —Enfermo, pareces un lunático.

—Que dices Namie. —responde con diversión. —Si; quedamos ayer, quedamos ayer. —hace una señal con las manos para que se retire de una vez. — ¿Qué estas esperando? Vete, no vez que tu humor contamina el bello ambiente~

—No me apetece seguir en tú entorno. —mira alrededor. —El aire cargado de tú apestosa oficina…—golpea la mesa con la fuerza de su puño. —Pero antes de irme debes pagarme por mis horas de trabajo.

—Eres una codiciosa, quieres que te pague por estar sentada. —se burla mientras saca su billetera en busca de la paga.

—Sentada mi culo. Te he estado contestando las llamadas y firmando los papeles por un centenar de horas—cruza los brazos, y lo mira con gran desprecio, no evita sonreír con algo de viveza. —Estas más pálido, mucho más de lo común.

—No quiero tus comentarios, Namie~san. —achico los ojos, para luego mirarle con cierta perversidad.—Toma el dinero. Vete ,vete a pagar los caprichos de tú hermanito esquizofrénico.

— ¡Jodete! —agarra el dinero. —No es por nada Izaya; pero todo a tú alrededor apesta a muerte. —aclaro, con intenciones de joderle el día pero solo recibió una de esas miradas felinas de su parte, tan desagradable y despreciable como lo era siempre.

—No te ibas, querida. No tengo todo el tiempo.

—Ojala te mueras Izaya. —se retira enfadada derramando el café del escritorio en su polo. Al golpear la puerta con fuerza, el cuervo negro inicio una estruendosa risa maniática…como ardía ese café sobre todo…

—Si tuvieras razón, Namie. —suspira. —Qué puedo hacer yo, nada, queda solo adaptarse. — luego, ensombreció la mirada, desvaneció la sonrisa gigantesca que portaba, cambiando la expresión con una mueca de asco.—Que maldita, dándome un pronóstico mucho más cercano sobre mi muerte, que los propios médicos. —vuelve a reírse, sinceramente aun quería vivir.

Antes de oscurecer, decidió hacerle una visita al monstruo de Ikekuburo. Qué más da en encerrarse en su oficina todo el día, aburría demasiado, además no estaba cómodo por el sepulcral silencio, más solo el ruido de las teclas que presionaban sus dedos, era frustrante.

Salió a las calles con buen estado de ánimo en busca de murmullos y sonidos que calmaran su oculta preocupación. Respirar un poco de aire limpio ha brisa de otoño. Observar a los humanos en sus labores, amores, y relajos, aunque con cierta sinceridad eso nunca fue suficiente.

—Todo esta tan calmado. —observaba a su alrededor, en el medio de todo, las personas pasando por sus costados, el ambiente, el cielo rojizo, con una tranquila puesta de sol…el viento, el ruido.

—Que desagradable.

Cuando pudo visualizar una cabellera rubia, sintió una emoción muy fuerte impregnarse en su corazón, cada golpe frenético entusiasta de iniciar una persecución. Se colocó la capucha para cubrirse el rostro y evitar ser reconocido consiguientemente mezclarse entre la gente. Dando pasos acelerados, para estar más cerca de su destino. Trazo su trayecto, estaba planeando concederse ese mismo deseo último entre los últimos regalos de esta vida: Joderle a Shizuo~chan.

Por lo pronto creía que su día iba mejorando poco a poco o por lo menos —según el cuervo —era una manera muy propia de relajarse de aquellas preocupaciones, ideando buenos juegos para aquella bestia a la misma vez divertirse unas cuantas horas. Podía escuchar aquel gritó pronosticado de la gente espantada por algo tan esplendido como el rugido feroz del rubio, el descontrol, la adrenalina recorrer sus venas hasta causarle un nivel de temperatura máxima; como si prendiera una candela en su interior apunto de explosionar como un volcán de buena manera, hirviendo la sangre como en el mismo infierno hasta saciarse de aquella sensación sublime que aunque no lo aceptaba, y aunque le causara daños. Era que pelear con el rubio, honestamente lo consideraba como una terapia para no caer en la profunda depresión.

¿No afirmaba que lo odiaba? Pero a quien le importaba eso ahora.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con su trayecto, entre el tumulto de gente, en Ikekuburo, cerca de la plaza. Observando desde cierta distancia al ex-bartender conversar con su jefe y él azabache muy decidido de arruinar su pequeña charla amical. Pero fue cuando en el camino, entre la gente pasando en cantidades, no previno, no predijo lo que eventualmente sucedería en aquellos momentos. Una tensión perversa e insufrible recorrió su cuerpo. —Qué demonios…—pronunció con miedo porque...

Quedo estupefacto al sentir una mano helada tan helada que parecía la de un cadáver. Aquella mano en su hombro lo paralizaba, una mano sin color, no visualizo bien a la persona quien estaba oculta debajo del paraguas que traía en mano. Justamente había empezado a llover…estaba demasiado en cercanía hacia si, lo alcanzo hasta susurrar unas cuantas palabras que le removieron el estómago enseguida por la miserable angustia. Había perdido las esperanzas en cuestión de segundos. —Lamento que seas tú,creo. Pero ya te llego la hora, humano. —hizo una pausa y hablo con suma gentileza, diabólica. —Vas a morir. Justo aquí, justo ahora.

Todo termino cuando despego su mano. Cuando la gente comenzó a despejarse, cuando la bestia se había dado cuenta que lo había estado vigilando por un buen rato. Era aquellos ojos los más hermosos que había visto esa tarde cual oscurecía…tal vez era porque no le quedaba ni un día más.

—Que ironía Namie, tus puercos deseos se te han concedido. —susurro jadeante, rencoroso. Pronto el dolor agujeante entre cientos de punzadas se inició para acabar con él, todos en el mismo musculo peligroso. —Eres al último que veré en esta tierra…que magnifica y patética resulto ser mi vida—su respiración era más pesada, y no aguantaría esperarse, pero lo intentaría por la bestia. —No está nada mal que me veas morir. Especialmente tú.—su piel comenzaba a molestarle, y su cuerpo ya no le respondía como debía. Estaba resistiendo un poco, para verlo acercarse y estuviera frente a frente.

—Shizuo. —dijo con dificultad. —Qué curioso,Uhg.

El monstruo lo acercó con fuerza, estrujando su cuello con aquellas manos. Rabia radiante en sus ojos con intenciones de darle una buena paliza, esa era la imagen que deseaba...ya no importa eso ¿verdad? le quedaba poco tiempo.

—Debo volver a repetírtelo, sabandija. —escupió un gruñido con fuerza, e ignorante. —No quiero verte cerca por estos lugares, tú sola presencia apesta el lugar, porque insistes… —calló al ver el rostro decaído del informante, suavizo el agarre para oírle respirar con problemas. Algo sucedía...claramente no tenia palabras.

—Tan brusco como siempre. —se burló, pero con dificultad de gesticular palabras, una risa, una gran tos, mientras poco a poco el agarre se suavizaba aún más, que generosidad. El rostro del cuervo estaba como la de un muerto, muy pálido; en la comisura de los labios una línea de sangre deslizándose, un arranque de tos comenzó a producirse de su boca con más sonoridad.

Izaya apretó su traje con fuerza, Shizuo planeaba apartarlo con tosquedad, pero algo no se lo permitió, no pudo hacerlo al verlo caer de esa forma, incluso más por sentir ciertas penas era más por la forma, miedo... ¿Era enserio?—Qué bueno que fuiste tú…—la tos era muy severa, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, su cuerpo tembletear. —de todas las personas Heiwajima, te he detestado tanto. —siguió riéndose. —Te odio tanto…—susurro en su oído, su aliento era frió, afilado. —Odio tenerte siempre en mente….ha,ha,ha,ha…HA,HA,HA! —cada vez el dolor era más asfixiante, el zumbido, el sudor.

—Que rayos te sucede. —titubeo con temeridad. Izaya se estaba muriendo ¿No debería disfrutar el momento? — ¡Responde!

—Quería disfrutar un poco más. —estiro sus brazos, apoyándose con sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre, apretando con intensidad y fuerza. —un poco más, solo un poco y divertirme contigo…—sonríe. —qué envidia te tengo, eres tan fuerte…

—Izaya, no entiendo lo que hablas. —le sujeta de los brazos y aprieta su agarre para hacerle reaccionar. —Deja tus malditas bromas, no es bonito. Asustas a la gente, porque demonios tengo que quedarme viéndote, debería...debería—estaba nervioso, no sabía si creer o no, pero estaba visible.—Muérete rápido,digo...—no sabia que pensar por eso dijo lo que dijo, no tenía idea.

—Si voy a morir, como dices. Que importa eso ya— se acerca directamente a su rostro. —Sabes, te odio. —se burla.

—Cállate y dime que debo hacer para ayudarte. —una persona iba morir delante de sus ojos, eso le aterraba nunca imagino que sería tan horrible. —Quieres torturarme, cuando vas a dejarme tranquilo.

¡Que pasa!

Se oye la voz de su jefe, entre otras personas dándose cuenta de la agonía del cuervo negro.

—No. —jadea. —Tú me torturas a mí. —lo mira directamente. —Pero ya no habrá más problemas…—cae de rodillas con fuerza, su cuerpo tiembla y no deja de plasmar una sonrisa…pero era una sonrisa de tristeza. —Sabes; ver tú rostro como mi último suspiro es muy desagradable.

Shizuo se acercó al informante convaleciente.

—Porque dices esas cosas cuanto te vas a morir.

—Shizuo acércate, un rato.

Con cierta duda, hizo caso…y quedo mudo, sin palabras.

—Eres la única persona que me importa en esta vida. —susurra. —Si te soy sincero, eres al único que he querido como amigo. Lamento todo lo que te hice, lamento todo, si me odias puedes quedarte con este gozo como una victoria, diviértete al verme morir, pero recuerda que eres importante…como cierta venganza estuve preparando si algo similar me sucedía, además de odiar que me odies. Es irónico, también perdóname por eso, ha,ha, como voy a morir que importa eso ya...ha también lamento ser un cobarde hasta el final **pero no me atrevo...** —otro golpe fuerte sacude su cuerpo, una tos violenta, el cansancio, la pesadez,la muerte.

la muerte.

¿Next?


End file.
